


I Want You To: (So Many things)

by marime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, I haven't specified in this everyone else's designations but it'll come up if I make a sequel, Implied Infertility, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Student Bucky Barnes, Student Steve Rogers, Swearing, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Sam Wilson, War Veteran Steve Rogers, Weddings, art student steve rogers, engineering student bucky barnes, non-graphic birth scene, not Bucky tho, pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marime/pseuds/marime
Summary: "So yeah, Bucky’s life was pretty good. But this? He looked down at his presently flat stomach. This was not in the plan."





	I Want You To: (So Many things)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second posted piece ever, although I've been writing for years. The thoughts for this AU came into my head either yesterday or two days ago and so I wrote like a fourth of this last night and the rest in about two hours. Completely Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, and while I'm hoping it's good I also have been too nervous to post things but I really love this idea and wanted to put it out there. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please only encouraging if you do! Let me know what you think!

“Okay buttercup, it’s time. Do you wanna look or have me?” Tony said, perched on the counter of Bucky’s bathroom sink. Bucky looked up from his position on the closed toilet seat to see Tony holding the pregnancy test like a cigarette, with the results faced the other direction. Bucky had to fight to keep in the hysterical laugh that tried to burst out of him at the ironic mental image.

He let out a breath slowly between clenched teeth before speaking. “Look at it the same time?” Tony gave him a sad smile, but not pity, the other omega understanding Bucky better than anyone else in a long time- besides Steve and Natasha.

Tony, who at twenty years old had four bachelors and three masters degrees, getting into MIT at fourteen and graduating at sixteen. After his parents passed away two years after that Tony reinvented himself from the partying playboy he had been into a prominent businessman and entrepreneur. After Bucky lost his arm in Afghanistan, Tony was the person who had built him a new robotic one as part of a Veteran program he started. In the year Bucky has known him, Tony’s become one of Bucky’s closest friends. His girlfriend, Pepper, also became a fast friend, too.

Bucky shakes his head and takes another deep breath, “On three, okay? One, two-” And before Bucky can even start to say three, Tony’s setting the pregnancy test down on the counter so they can both see.

“Holy shit, oh fuck-” Tony’s eyes seem to bulge out of his head and Bucky can’t even move because on that damn little test there are two pink lines, clear as day. “I gotta call Pepper, I gotta…” Tony seems to remember himself again, and then Bucky finds himself being crushed into a hug. “It’s fine, it’s all gonna be fine, sugarplum.”  
***  
The thing is- it probably would be. Yeah, Bucky was only twenty-one but he had a full ride and sizable savings as a veteran, having enlisted right after he finished his first heat when he presented at eighteen and heading to boot camp once he graduated a few months later. A suppressant implant in his shoulder had the United States Army voicing no objections. Now he was an engineering student at NYU and lived in a nice apartment with his boyfriend, mate, and personal doofus for four years running- friend for fifteen, Steve Rogers.

Steve and Bucky had grown up together and had decided they wanted to be together before they even presented. Their designations didn’t change that, nor would they had they been different. Steve was almost eighteen when his mom passed, so the state allowed him to stay with Bucky’s family and finish out his schooling rather than move and disrupt the rest of his senior year of high school.

They both enlisted in the army, did a year and a half of duty, and now Steve was pursuing his art degree as well at NYU.

So yeah, Bucky’s life was pretty good. But this? He looked down at his presently flat stomach. This was not in the plan.  
***  
“Here, I want you to have this.” Bucky thrusts the pregnancy test into Steve’s hand right as he passed the threshold of their apartment, Steve almost dropping his sketchbook in the process. Bucky would have felt bad about accosting Steve right as he walked in the door but the anxiety twisting his stomach left no room for anything else, his lip raw from how much he’d been biting it.

Tony had left earlier that afternoon, promising that if Bucky needed anything he was only a phone call away. Bucky had thought about the merits of having Natasha come over for this but ended up deciding against it. This was something that he really needed to do himself.

It takes Steve a minute, considering he has to shift his things around in order to even look at the test, and then his eyes go wide and then unfocused as he faints, knocking his admittedly thick skull on their front door.  
***  
“They’re stirrups, Steve, not torture devices.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as Steve looked horrified as Bucky situated himself on the exam table, the doctor and him exchanging amused but long-suffering looks.

Steve’s brow furrowed, “But, isn’t it uncomfortable?” He sounded so concerned, it was adorable.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand, one of them must have reached for the other at some point after Bucky got settled. “Babe, there’s a wand in me, being on display is the least of my worries.”

“Based on what you told me and how you’re measuring, I’d say you’re about nine weeks along.” Bucky nodded and pointed to the gray bean that is their baby when Steve continued to look confused.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve said, Bucky tearing his eyes away from the screen and humming in response as he looked up at his boyfriend, while the doctor started taking pictures and measuring things with the ultrasound machine. “I want you to have this.” And then he pulled a box out of his pocket with his free hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful white gold ring, with diamonds around the whole band and a modestly sized one right on the top.

Bucky just stared, slack-jawed, before he snatched the box, put the ring on his finger, and smacked his fiancées hip. “Are you fucking serious right now, Rogers? You couldn’t have done it during a night out or on Christmas in a couple of months or my birthday? Or even our extremely tacky but lovable gender reveal party?” Steve was laughing, and so was Bucky, because _seriously?_   “No, your petty piece of shit self has to do it how I told you I’m _pregnant?_   While we’re seeing _our_ _child_ for the first time? God!”

Bucky throws one arm over his face while he smacks Steve another time for good measure. “You’re unbelievable, Rogers. _Unbelievable_.”

“Yet you still said yes, so what does that make you?” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s palm, having caught his hand.

The doctor started laughing at that, so loudly and so surprised that Bucky couldn’t help but crack a smile.

The things he does for Steve Rogers, _seriously_.  
***  
“My due date is in March, so it’s likely I’ll miss part of March, as well as April and May, so I was wondering if we could work something out so that I could take my finals online while I’m on leave.” Bucky was twisting his hands in his shirt, a nervous gesture. He’d started rubbing the tiny bump that popped up overnight a week ago, at the eleven-week mark but wasn’t sure how well Director Fury would take that. The man has an _eye-patch_   for God’s sake. He wears a leather trench coat and does whatever the fuck he wants. How Bucky got an audience with him was beyond him, but evidently, Maria, one of his classmates, had a personal connection to him and pulled some strings to get a meeting.

“I looked at your file, Barnes, you’re one of our most accomplished students, even though this is only your second year here.” Bucky smiled and looked at his lap, his cheeks heating at the praise. “I have no doubt you’ll continue to surpass everyone’s expectations, even once you’ve given birth. I see no issues with allowing you time off once your kid is born and for the remaining school time afterward.” He gave Bucky a stern look, “And if any of your professors give you any trouble, especially when it comes to taking your finals online, you let them know what Director Fury said, and then you come to _me_.”

Bucky leaves the meeting with Director Fury’s personal information as well as a new sort of confidence building in his chest.  
***  
“We’ve gathered you all here today to tell you something.” Bucky felt his lips twitch at Steve’s ominous wording.

“You’re dying!” Cling burst out, resounding smack and complaint at said smack loud compared to the quiet of the room.

Natasha splayed a perfectly manicured hand, “Continue, gentlemen.”

“Are you all ready?” Bucky asked, vehement nods answering him. Two of their friends already knew about one of the things they were going to say, but it wouldn’t make the reveal any less sweet. Bucky let the anticipation build just long enough for Steve to send them all the picture of Bucky, shirtless and cupping his bump while flashing his bejeweled hand to the camera. Then he grinned at them all and said, “Check your phones.”

Steve didn’t stand a chance before he was taken to the ground in a tackle by their male friends, and Natasha squeezed Bucky tightly, each of them crying on the other, Pepper trying to pull people off of Steve while also screaming in excitement. Bucky knew Natasha’s tears were as much excitement for him as they were sadness for what she had lost.  
***  
While Bucky resented the whole “shotgun wedding” mentality, they did end up getting married two months later. Bucky didn’t feel the need to wait until after he wasn’t fat and hormonal because he didn’t drink anymore, and he and Steve were never going to be anywhere but at each other’s sides.

Steve had Sam as his best man- their friend that they had found in Afghanistan who’d moved to New York from DC after getting out of the Air Force, he was a pilot who had lost his own mate while they were overseas. Had Steve been marrying anyone else (which was a laughable thought) Bucky knew he’d have been standing where Sam was.

Considering the ceremony and reception were small, Steve just had Sam and Bucky his three sisters for the whole bridal party. The rest of their friends and family watched from the pews as Steve made vows to not only Bucky but their unborn baby, getting down on one knee to whisper things that only he and their child could hear, ending with a kiss against Bucky’s five-month pregnant belly. Bucky knew he wasn’t the only one who cried during that.

They revealed the sex of the baby to uproarious applause and many screams when they cut their wedding cake, both of them feeding the other a pink bite before turning it around for everyone to see. Their guests got gloriously drunk, and Bucky had many lip prints on his stomach by the time they crawled into bed that night and even more name suggestions.

They didn’t do any sleeping until it was nearly dawn.  
***  
Winter break had Bucky in his sixth month of pregnancy, and he and Steve doing most of the work on the nursery. College students got a whole month off and taking out four days for holidays, that left them with too little time in Bucky’s mind.

He might be nesting.

A look at the sheer and utter chaos their bed had become.

He’s probably nesting.

But the nursery was going to be _perfect_.  
***  
While at their wedding, Steve had stunned with a beautiful blue tux and Bucky had worn maternity slacks and a tunic that’s color had matched Steve’s own, but with enough give for his stomach, Bucky was going for sheer and utter comfort for his baby shower.

Okay, possibly an exaggeration, but maternity jeans and a Henley were a far cry from his put together look on the happiest day of his life.

Nah, he was eight months into this torture, he was not going to do games and presents while feeling like his pants could split down the seams at any moment.

 _It’s not torture baby girl I love you._   While Bucky knew she couldn’t hear his thoughts, he did make sure to talk to his daughter daily, as did Steve, so she’d come out knowing their voices.

His husband, as if summoned by Bucky’s thoughts- which he may have been considering the mate bond binding them together, or sheer alpha mother henning abilities, Steve materialized next to Bucky’s side faster than Bucky could walk for the last four months, and handed him a plate piled high with everything he could want. A true blessing, his husband, even if he did accidentally knock him up.

“Okay, everyone!” Bucky turned in the direction his mother’s voice was coming. “It’s time to eat and then, presents! Get excited!” Bucky didn’t even wait to see if people looked at him before digging into the wonderful _feast_   in front of his face.  
***  
“I know you’re saying I’m in labor but I really don’t think that’s the case, Steve.” Everything was fine, Bucky was going to continue to lay in bed, surrounded by his Alpha’s scent, and not have to go through giving birth just yet.

“Bucky, sweetheart, baby, your _water broke_. It’s time to go to the hospital.” Steve sounded exasperated, but really, they had more time, okay?

“Couldn’t I have just peed without realizing, again?” Bucky didn’t really wanna leave his nest, but he had his daughter’s baby blanket ready, all infused with his and Steve’s scents. And there was the sweatshirt of Steve’s Bucky had right by his head, which he could wear to the hospital and keep by his head there, too. Hmmmmm.

“Buck, she’s coming _now_ , and while I will support a home birth or unmediated birth even though it’s not what we talked about, we’re not going to do it without any medical intervention because _I have no idea how to deliver a baby!”_   Steve’s voice started taking on the shrill tone it hadn’t since he was a skinny little thing back before he presented.

Bucky levered himself off the bed, stripping and accepting the clean clothes when Steve handed them to him. “Relax, babe, everything’s gonna be fine. Let’s go to the hospital.” Steve’s shoulders slumped in relief and then he gathered Bucky in his arms and kissed both the top of his head and then his lips.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Steve said, grinning.

Bucky let out a shaky breath, squeezing Steve’s hand in his. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Contractions, Bucky decided, were fucking terrible.  
***  
Dr. Banner, the OBGYN Tony had introduced him to- who also couldn’t be older than Bucky, was going to get a metal fist to the face if he wasn’t careful. Bucky likes Bruce, he really does, he’d even consider them friends once Bruce isn’t his doctor anymore, but he keeps making Bucky push and Bucky is _tired_.

“No more, please.” Bucky’s panting, knows his hair is plastered to his forehead. Just because he can’t feel the pain with the epidural doesn’t mean pushing for ten seconds every thirty seconds isn’t utterly _exhausting_.

Steve runs his free hand through Bucky’s hair, the other holding one of his legs back, and kisses Bucky’s temple. “You can do this, baby, you’re so close.”

Natasha gives him encouragements in Russian while he crushes one of her hands, her other holding his other leg.

“Okay Bucky, another big push in three, two, one, push!” Bruce starts doing whatever it is he’s been doing ever since Bucky started pushing fifteen minutes ago, nurses assisting while one counts down from ten as Bucky breaths through it and bares down as his daughter moves too slowly through him.

When he releases it tears are running down his face, a helpless sob catching in his throat. This is too much. He can’t do it. He can't.

“You’re so close, Bucky, she’s almost crowning! Steve, you might be able to see the head after this next push.” Bucky shakes his head, _Bruce should try this if he thinks it’s so exciting._

When Bucky pushes on the next contraction he feels pressure so intense his breath catches and his eyes sting, and he vaguely hears Bruce’s excited _“Steve look!”_   Before he’s done but this time there’s no respite afterwards, he doesn’t want to stop and can barely sit still long enough until the next surge comes, and with it more of that intense pressure. Bucky clenches his eyes shut and pushes harder than he has the whole time, feeling that pressure lessen as what he thinks the head must come out. Steve’s saying things, telling him how good he is, and Natasha’s telling him how proud she is, but then he’s pushing again and that pressure is back but _worse_   and he pushes even harder because of it, and just when he thinks he can’t get past it it’s _gone_.

His daughter screams and screams and screams when she comes out of him, only lessening somewhat when she’s placed on Bucky’s chest. The nurses are wiping goop off of her and clearing her nose and mouth. Bucky’s sobbing, taking all of her in, and so is Steve, great gasping sobs against his neck. Bucky talks to her and gets his scent on her then guides her to his nipple, his daughter latching on right away, as fierce an eater as her parents.

Once she stops eating the nurses take her briefly so they can weigh her and give her her shots and get her all cleaned up. Bucky pays no attention to what’s happening between his legs anymore, barely notices when he births the placenta, although he makes sure that they get some of the cord blood- he’s all on the up and up when it comes to that stuff. Mostly though Bucky just stares at his daughter while Bruce does something between his legs, probably stitching him up hopefully not a lot.

Bucky’s labor and delivery nurse, Tara, brings his baby girl back over to him and Bucky’s quick to bring her back to his chest. She settles back down quickly, and so Bucky parts with her so that Steve can hold his daughter.

“She’s beautiful, Buck.” Steve doesn’t bother wiping his eyes, staring at the beautiful thing they made. “God she’s absolutely breathtaking. She’s got your hair, that’s for sure.” Bucky smiles at his husband, smiling even wider when Steve passes their daughter over a little later so Natasha can hold her.

Natasha breaks down, one of the few times he’s ever seen her do so, and only cries harder when he tells her they chose her as the godmother. “But, your sisters-”

Bucky squeezes her wrist, “I love my sisters, and they are her aunts, but I want you to have her if something happens to us.” She just nods and brings the baby up, cradling her close in what Bucky knows is both love and sheer and utter loss.

“You know if I, if I could…” She starts, looking away from the baby with obvious difficulty.

Bucky smiles, “I know, _Natalia_ ,  I know.” If she still had that option, if it hadn’t been taken from her- which was how she ended up in America in the first place. “If you ever do, some way, you know I still would.” She just nods, lips wobbling.

Tara comes back over and Natasha hands Bucky his daughter again, warm contentment rushing through him when she’s back on his chest. “So, do we have a name for the birth certificate?”

“Clara Eve Barnes-Rogers,” Bucky smiles up at Steve as he says it, they’d decided about a month ago but kept it to themselves. Something meaningful but not already used, and she truly brought a brightness they’d never before seen.

Tara smiles at them and writes it down, both Bucky and Steve signing as well. Clara stirs from her place on his chest, and so Bucky moves her to nurse again, switching sides. Bucky never knew he could feel love like this, so entirely all-consuming, enough so he feels like he could die from it.

Steve kisses him and kisses their daughter.

And so this new life begins.


End file.
